Conexión
by Diamont Sky
Summary: Desde tiempos inmemorables, muchos poemas, composiciones, historias y pinturas hablan sobre un sentimiento en común: Amor. Algunos lo describen como una conexión. Otros, una sacudida. Incluso una desgracia. Sin embargo, una sola pregunta, ronda por la cabeza de millones de personas en el mundo. ¿Qué es el amor en realidad? (Multiples Ships) (Votación Cerrada) Hoy: Primer Lugar.
1. Quinto Puesto

**Aviso: **Este fanfic contiene multiples ships de la película. Los ganadores fueron elegidos exclusivamente por el público y no por la autora antes de que acabara el plazo descrito. La votación está cerrada. No se permite agresión de ningún tipo por ningún medio.

**Advertencia: **Leve referencia al Yaoi.

**Requisitos del premio: **Un drabble/viñeta entre las 250-350 palabras.

**Palabras en total del capítulo: **350.

* * *

**Quinto Lugar:**

_Hiro &amp; Baymax._

* * *

Su deber era cuidar la salud de las personas.

Ese era su razón de existir.

Existir no es lo mismo que vivir.

Él no estaba vivo. Era un robot. Los robots no tienen vida.

**Ni corazón. Ni alma.**

Muchas veces empezaba a cuestionarse que se sentiría tener sentimientos. O amigos. Era curioso de lo que ocurría en su entorno por programación, nadie podía culparlo. Había desarrollado mucha personalidad a través del tiempo, añadiendo a sus archivos todo lo nuevo que aprendía diariamente.

Sabía tejer.

Sabía dibujar.

Sabía cocinar.

Sabía bailar y seguir una coreografía.

Incluso sabía saltar la cuerda, aunque tropezara en ocasiones.

Todos esos conocimientos almacenados en su memoria, pero no le bastaba. Nada de eso contaba al no poder saber muchas cosas.

Quería poder amar. Quería poder sentir. Demostrar felicidad detrás de una sonrisa.

No le bastaba nada de lo que aprendió. Seguía siendo Baymax, el gran invento de Tadashi Hamada; un robot de cuidado personal. Nada más. Espero que una sensación de tristeza lo invadiera, hasta que recordó que él no tenía sentimientos.

**No podía amar. No podía sentir.**

Algo parecido a su consciencia le hablo en consuelo.

_Tú sí eres especial. Eres su sueño cumplido. El sueño que nunca cumplió de poder ayudar a las personas. _

La vocecilla dentro de su interior se detuvo antes de revelarle el mayor secreto del universo:

_Tú sueñas._

"Yo… ¿sueño?" se pregunto con lentitud. Acababa de cavilar.

Se supone que los robots no pueden hacer eso.

Se supone que los robots no pueden querer a nadie.

En especial a aquel niño de catorce años con cabello rebelde y hermosos ojos cafés.

Su paciente.

Su razón de existir.

El niño al que ayudaba en cada momento desde que amanecía por la mañana. El niño al que le contaba cuentos antes de dormir. El niño al que cuidaba en desvelo cuando estaba tan enfermo y débil que tenía qué permanecer en cama. El niño al que acompañaba a pasar grandes aventuras todos los días de su existencia.

El niño que lo hacía sentir que estuviera vivo.

_Tú sientes. Tú amas._

**Había evolucionado.**

* * *

**A/N: **¡Y arrancamos con el conteo! :D Para empezar, debo agradecer a las personas que votaron por sus ships favoritos; al final mostrare los resultados por votos de cada puesto, pero por ahora será sorpresa ;)

Como se habrán dado cuenta, empecé por el quinto lugar. Y así ira consecutivamente; después el cuarto lugar, luego el tercero, más tarde el segundo… hasta llegar al momento más esperado por todos, el primer lugar x3 Actualizare uno cada día. Sí, escucharon bien; ACTUALIZO DIARIO. Bueno, al menos por cinco días, que sería el total de puestos ganadores :P

Un comentario sobre esto… No me gusta el Himax xP En realidad no me gusta ninguna pareja que involucre a Hiro, para dejar en claro de una vez por todas :v Pero~ desde el principio estuve consciente de que los ganadores podrían no ser mis ships favoritos, así que agarre mi computadora y escribí como nunca ;D Fue interesante desarrollar las emociones de un robot, porque se supone que no tienen, dah (?) Y fue todo un reto mantener el límite de palabras, como inventar algún concepto convincente de esta pareja muy peculiar e.e Me enfoque en las ideas, no en los detalles. Supongo que quedo bien, para ser un ship que no me gusta.

Cada vez aumentaran el número de palabras, hasta rebasar los mil. Respondo todo tipo de dudas, excepto spoilers de los siguientes capítulos, y amo recibir reviews, me motivan a continuar escribiendo x3

En fin, ¿cuál pareja creen que será la siguiente?

¡Nos leemos mañana!

_~Tami Tamagochi._


	2. Cuarto Puesto

**Aviso: **Este fanfic contiene múltiples ships de la película. Los ganadores fueron elegidos exclusivamente por el público y no por la autora antes de que acabara el plazo descrito. La votación está cerrada. No se permite agresión de ningún tipo por ningún medio.

**Requisitos del premio: **Un drabble/viñeta entre las 450-550 palabras.

**Palabras en total del capítulo: **545.

* * *

**Cuarto Lugar:**

_Fred &amp; GoGo._

* * *

-Aléjate de mí. No me pasa nada.-ella murmuro con rudeza entre dientes, los brazos cruzados, desviando la mirada a otra dirección.

Era invierno, y los copos de nieve caían con gracia a su alrededor. No obstante, el chico de pelo rubio no se trago el cuento tan fácilmente. Conocía perfectamente a su amiga. Podía ver reflejado en sus ojos almendrados que le estaba ocultando algo. Y estaba decidido a averiguarlo a toda costa.

-GoGo Tomago.-la llamo por el apodo que él mismo le dio el día en que la conoció. Su tono era suave, pero duro a la vez.- Eres mi amiga. Puedes confiar en mí.

Aunque vacilo por un momento, GoGo se negó a hacerlo, dándole la espalda. A diferencia de repetidas ocasiones anteriores, cuando con ese gesto expresaba que no pensaba hablar con ninguna persona sobre ningún tema y ponía fin a la discusión; el joven, en vez de dejar de insistir para darle su espacio como solía hacer, decidió seguir firme y por primera vez, arriesgarse.

Se acerco lentamente detrás de ella, nervioso de su posible reacción; y, antes de poder arrepentirse, con suma delicadeza, la envolvió en un tierno abrazo.

A pesar de no demostrarlo, una chispa de de sorpresa brilló en los ojos de la pelinegra. No se movió ni opuso resistencia. Parecía incluso indiferente. Seguía igual que antes, las manos dentro de sus bolsillos, la respiración moderada, su expresión vacía…

Sin embargo, algo en ella despertó.

La cercanía era tal, que GoGo podía sentir la calidez de su cuerpo, contrastando con la frialdad de la suya; sus brazos fuertes, rodeándole el cuello con dulzura; su nariz prominente, escondida entre sus sedosos cabellos, aspirando con fervor ese dulce aroma que tanto lo enloquecía.

Estaban tan cerca, que ella podía sentir su ritmo cardiaco en sintonía con el suyo, tan pacífico, tan reconfortante… como si fuera una promesa de que él, siempre, siempre estaría a su lado.

Protegiéndola.

_-Deja de reprimir lo que sientes, Leiko._

Ese susurro, insignificante para muchos, lo cambió todo.

Ese susurro fue capaz de derribar de un golpe las paredes emocionales que fue construyendo a través de los años, con el objetivo de aislarse del mundo, de protegerse del sufrimiento que la rodeaba. Y, horrorizada, tuvo que enfrentarse a la realidad.

**Por primera vez, era vulnerable.**

La pelinegra volteó a verlo, el rostro inexpresivo de costumbre, agarro con fuerza el cuello de su camisa en agresión y lo besó.

Siendo honestos, lo tomó completamente desprevenido, demasiado atónito para poder moverse. No obstante, en los pocos segundos de su duración, se dio cuenta de muchas cosas.

_Que GoGo era tan bajita que tenía que ponerse de puntillas para alcanzarlo._

_Que sus labios carnosos eran de un sabor chicle._

_Que tenía una nariz diminuta a comparación a la suya._

_Que, oficialmente, estaba perdido. Ahora era incapaz de dejarla ir. _

_**Incapaz de no enamorarse de ella.**_

Y tan rápido como empezó, terminó.

Ella lo soltó de manera brusca, se dio la vuelta, y, sin decir nada más, se alejó corriendo a paso veloz.

Era invierno, hacía frío, y aún así, el chico podía sentir sus mejillas ardiendo.

Tal vez su amiga acababa de afrontar sus miedos y demostrar lo imposible, pero seguía siendo GoGo.

Para ella, el orgullo era primero.

* * *

_Inspirado en __Could Not Resist__ por __**Milady666 **__en deviantART._

* * *

**A/N: **¡AHHHHHHHH! *gritito fangirl con duración de doce minutos* (?) ¡A quienes hayan sido los votantes que hayan hecho el sueño de esta escritora realidad, muchas gracias! ;u; ¡Mi segunda pareja favorita gano cuarto lugar! x3

Esta narración salió de manera más natural. Desde hace mucho tiempo he querido escribir sobre estos dos, y ahora que se presento la oportunidad, mis sentimientos fangirls solo han empeorado :v Ah, y esta vez hubo beso porque yo tengo el poder uwu (?) Son hedmozos, ámenlos xP (?)

Jajaja, está bien, me tranquilizo :c Quienes no entendieron esa parte cuando Fred llamo a GoGo por el nombre de Leiko, ese es su nombre en el cómic original.

Adsadsadsadsa, agradezco a las personitas chulas del ciber espacio quienes comentaron, y para no gastar mucho tiempo respondiendo uno por uno, lo haré de una vez a continuación nwn

_**Chiara Polairix Edelstein:**__ Muchas gracias :3 Yo tampoco soy fan del Himax ni en un 1% :v Otra vez gracias, hice mi mayor esfuerzo x3 Precisamente eso fue lo complicado, se supone que no tienen sentimientos :P Ver muchas películas y caricaturas hace daño, tarde o temprano terminas como yo u.u (?) ¡Gracias por leer!_

_**AnonimusFem:**__ No, pues que mal :c De ustedes dependía si escribia Hirogo al ganar algún puesto o no e.e A mí también me da miedo una relación romántica entre un niño y un robot D: Pero pues que otra, culpa a los votantes (?) Muchas gracias, me haces sentir la escritora más feliz del mundo arco iris x3 (?) Tal vez, puede que haya ganado un puesto, nunca se sabe xP ¡Gracias por leer!_

_**La peque:**__ Ok, ya te puedes ir en paz, hija mía xD Yo tampoco soy fanatica del yaoi :P ¡Muchas gracias, chula! o3o Sigo esperando tu fanfic xD ¡Gracias por leer!_

En fin, mañana publicare el tercer lugar. ¿Quién creen que será el ganador? Si adivinan se ganan un pastelillo con chispas de arcoíris virtual :3 (?)

¡Nos leemos mañana!

_~Tami Tamagochi._


	3. Tercer Puesto

**Aviso: **Este fanfic contiene multiples ships de la película. Los ganadores fueron elegidos exclusivamente por el público y no por la autora antes de que acabara el plazo descrito. La votación está cerrada. No se permite agresión de ningún tipo por ningún medio.

**Advertencias: **Leve referencia al Yaoi.

**Requisitos del premio: **Un drabble/viñeta entre las 700-850 palabras.

**Palabras en total del capítulo: **761.

* * *

_**Tercer Lugar:**_

_Hiro &amp; Tadashi_

* * *

A lo largo de toda su vida; Tadashi Hamada había hecho muchas promesas.

Algunas insignificantes. Otras terminaban en el olvido.

Pero muy pocas cumplía.

Muchos recuerdos pasaron por su mente.

La mayoría eran felices. Algunos eran tristes. Otras no las pudo identificar.

Entre todas sus memorias, se encontraba el día en el que conoció por primera vez a su hermanito.

Recordaba muy bien todos los detalles. Llevaba puesta su ropa favorita y su gorra de béisbol de la suerte. Era de la suerte porque la llevaba puesta ese mismo día.

En esos tiempos era alguien muy tímido. Tal vez demasiado. Y le tenía miedo a lo desconocido.

Sin embargo, cuando tuvo a su hermano entre sus brazos, ese miedo desapareció.

Y juró su primera promesa real.

_**Amaría a su hermanito por siempre.**_

De ahí todo se tornaba confuso y borroso. A su mente no le importaban los demás días. La cinta que pasaba frente a sus ojos no se detuvo hasta cierto día en particular.

En ese entonces, llovía. Cuando era joven creía que las gotas de agua que caían sobre él eran las lágrimas de las nubes del cielo.

No le gustaban las lluvias. No le gustaba ver al cielo triste.

Ni a su tía. Ni mucho menos a su hermanito.

Este último se aferraba con fuerza a su mano, al tener que estar los dos juntos frente a la tumba de sus padres.

Enfrentar sus muertes no fue nada fácil. El pequeño Hiro despertaba llorando en las noches por las constantes pesadillas sobre accidentes e incendios, mientras él se acurrucaba a su lado, le secaba las lágrimas, lo abrazaba en consuelo hasta volver a caer dormidos, prometiéndole que todo estaría bien, mientras él estuviera ahí.

Su segunda promesa real había sido formulada.

_**Estaría con su hermanito por siempre.**_

Los archivos de su memoria continuaban girando sin rumbo alrededor de su mente, mostrando en milésimas de segundo imágenes de su querida tía trabajando en la cocina, el día de la inauguración del café, el gatito que se encontró una vez abandonado…

Ahora se ubicaba en un año diferente. Era ya un adolescente y llevaba varios libros entre manos, dirigiéndose a la biblioteca.

Un grito familiar lo detuvo en seco.

No lo pensó dos veces y salió corriendo hacia la dirección de aquella voz, tirando los libros al suelo. Justo como lo temía, su hermano menor estaba en problemas. No lo distinguió de inmediato, ya que se localizaba entre un montón de chicos demasiado mayores para su edad y su estatura no le era de ayuda en esos momentos.

Recordaba haberlos empujado a otros para abrirse paso y ver al final del camino a su pequeño hermano ensangrentado y adolorido en el suelo, cubierto de moretones.

Tadashi nunca antes había sentido tanta furia hasta entonces.

Llevo a Hiro a urgencias, y no pudo descansar hasta saber que mejoraría pronto.

Sintiéndose culpable por no haber podido rescatarlo a tiempo, fue surgiendo poco a poco su tercera promesa real:

_**Cuidaría a su hermanito por siempre.**_

Los demás recuerdos regresan a su velocidad de rodaje, pero él logra captar cada uno de ellos como si estuvieran en cámara lenta. Hace una lista mental de los detalles más importantes que sería un pecado no recordar.

Y todos están relacionados con Hiro.

_El calor de su cuerpo pegado con el suyo al abrazarlo._

_La sensación de sus dedos pasando por sus sedosos y revoltosos cabellos pelinegros, despeinándolo._

_El ligero roce de sus labios posados en la tersa piel de su mejilla._

_La conexión que se siente al cruzar miradas y poder decirse tanto sin necesidad de hablar._

_El gran amor y orgullo que le tiene a su pequeño hermano menor._

Existen otras memorias de alegres momentos con sus amigos y con su tía, pero la ausencia de su querido hermano en aquellos últimos segundos antes de morir lo hacen sentir solo y abandonado. No importaban cuantos abrazos y besos le haya dado. Ninguno contaba si no podría volver a verlo.

Por primera vez es egoísta y quiere a Hiro sólo para él y nadie más.

Recuerda que no todo estaba perdido. Tal como lo juro; lo cuido, acompaño y amo tanto como un hermano podía hacerlo.

_Tal vez algo más que un hermano._

Al sentir la vida escapándosele de sus dedos, hace una última promesa al verse incapaz de cumplir los demás.

_**Recordaría a su hermanito por siempre. **_

Alcanza a pronunciar esas palabras con una sonrisa en su rostro, y cierra los ojos con la certeza de que estos ya nunca más se volverían a abrir.

* * *

**A/N: **Ups, creo que esta vez no hubo lemmon xD *me agacho para sobrevivir al bombardeo de fangirls* (?) Soy malvada al dejarlas así sin nada más fuerte, lo sé, pero soy incapaz de escribir eso :v Siendo sincera, este fue el drabble que menos me gusto de todos los que he escrito hasta ahora. No por la pareja, sino por la falta de narración, y de… ehmm, chispa :P Me cuesta mucho escribir yaoi, no me pueden culpar, soy principiante-novata-aprendiz-ballena xC (?) Hidashi no es mi fuerte. Y la mayoría que he leído para inspirarme un poco son perturbadores Dx

Bueno, ¡ya vamos por el tercer lugar! :D Hurra.

Contesto de una vez sus reviews porque soy floja (?):

_**Pamela Butera123: **__¡Kyaaa! x3 *grito contigo y doy saltitos de unicornios* (?) ¡Yo también los amo! Son tan ahgdahsajshagjdh (?) No hay de que, es un honor poder escribir finalmente algo sobre esa pareja c: Yei, tengo una fan, soy popular :v (?) ¡Gracias por leer!_

_**La peque: **__Sip, sigue en proceso e.e Y continuara hasta el fin de los tiempos (?) ¡Gracias por leer!_

_**Valeri12 Riffin: **__¡Acertaste! :D ¡Has ganado un pastelillo con chispitas de arcoíris virtual completamente gratis! *te lanzo el pastelillo en la cara y explota todo en confeti multicolor* (?) Jajaja, sabía que dirías eso xD ¡Ámalos! ¡Son hermosos! ¡Arrodillate ante su poder! D: (?) Sip, tu también TQM :3 (Todos Queremos Melocotones) (?) ¡Gracias por leer!_

_**Chiara Polairix Edelstein: **__¡Wiii! Me hace feliz haberte alegrado el día x3 ¡Gracias por leer!_

¡En breve publicare el segundo lugar! ¿Alguien más se quiere ganar un pastelillo estampado en la cara por adivinar? c: (?)

¡Nos leemos mañana!

_~Tami Tamagochi._


	4. Segundo Lugar

**Aviso: **Este fanfic contiene multiples ships de la película. Los ganadores fueron elegidos exclusivamente por el público y no por la autora antes de que acabara el plazo descrito. La votación está cerrada. No se permite agresión de ningún tipo por ningún medio.

**Aclaraciones: **Se sitúa en un AU (Universo Alternativo) donde Tadashi está vivo y han pasado cuatro años desde entonces.

**Requisitos del premio: **Un drabble/viñeta/one-shot entre las 950-1200 palabras.

**Palabras en total del capítulo: **1168.

* * *

_**Segundo Lugar:**_

_Tadashi &amp; Honey Lemon._

* * *

-¿A dónde me llevas?-pregunto la joven rubia de ahora veinticinco años, con los ojos cubiertos por las manos de su novio, y los brazos extendidos en el aire, en un intento de no tropezar.

-Recuerda que es una sorpresa.

-Y tú recuerda que por tu estatura no puedo usar tacones.-replico dando unos pasos vacilantes al frente.

-¡Mido unos centímetros más que tú!-protesto en juego tratando de no reírse y seguir en su papel.

-Pues no fueron suficientes.-contesto reprimiendo una risita.

Bromas como aquellas solían jugarse entre ellos dos, terminando en carcajadas o en guerra de cosquillas. Muchos opinaban que parecían un par de niños inmaduros en vez de adultos responsables.

Tal vez lo fueran. Un poco. Pero eso era lo que los hacía felices.

Existían muchas ventajas de seguir teniendo el alma joven.

_Seguir soñando._

_Reír sin razón aparente._

_Amar sin importarles el orgullo propio._

-¿Ya llegamos?-se quejo la chica después de un rato de espera.

-Solo dame un segundo.-le pidió al mismo tiempo que la guiaba a otra dirección y la acomodaba en un área específica.

Al llegar al resultado deseado, respiro profundo, satisfecho por el gran esfuerzo dedicado en su sorpresa, soltó un suspiro y, finalmente, murmuro con suavidad en el oído de su novia las siguientes palabras:

-Ya puedes ver.

Separo las manos que cubrían sus ojos, mostrando poco a poco la imagen que se visualizaba frente a ella.

Al principio, no podía ver mucho por el cambio repentino de luz que molestaba su vista después de haber pasado tanto tiempo en la oscuridad. Pero al enfocar la mirada, quedo impactada al contemplar el lugar en el que se encontraba en ese preciso momento.

Un enorme y frondoso prado cubierto de césped color verde vivo, que se extendía por todos lados hasta dónde alcanzaran los límites de la imaginación; las nubes blancas y esponjosas adornaban el cielo azul, con el astro luminoso destellando en toda su gloria.

Oh, y también dientes de león. Muchos.

Era un campo entero rebosante de las pequeñas flores amarillas, meciéndose al compás del viento.

-Dashi, esto es… fascinante.-alcanzo a decir; lo que estaban contemplando sus ojos la habían dejado sin aliento.

-Aún falta algo. Solo… mira.

Ella obedeció, con la mirada fija al escenario. En cuestión de segundos; una suave brisa dio lugar en el campo, llevándose consigo la pelusilla que los cubría hasta convertirse un torbellino de flores, revoloteando sin detenerse alrededor de la pareja. Honey soltó un grito de exclamación, alzando los brazos a los costados, sintiendo la fresca brisa acariciar su piel, sintiendo su cabello dorado flotando en el aire, sintiendo una extraña paz consigo misma, olvidándose de sus preocupaciones, de sus angustias…

…_Sintiéndose libre._

Permanecieron en silencio por unos minutos, admirando el espectáculo que empezaba a decaer lentamente. Entre ellos nunca existieron los silencios incómodos, era algo que les parecía ridículo e innecesario; con sólo disfrutar de la compañía y cercanía emocional del otro les bastaba.

La mano del chico busco abrirse camino para encontrarse con la de la chica, quien se dio cuenta de sus intenciones y lo ayudo, entrelazándola con la suya y volteándose a ver el uno al otro por primera vez, esbozando una sonrisa.

Tadashi se dio cuenta de lo insoportable que sería vivir sin Honey.

_Quería compartir junto a ella todo momento. _

_Quería acompañarla en cada instante de su existencia. _

_Quería despertar todas las mañanas a su lado sintiendo su dulce calidez, la que le daba esa sensación de calma y bienestar. _

_**Quería ver por siempre esa hermosa sonrisa que iluminaba su vida**__. _

-Es hermoso.-comento Honey.

-¿Quién? ¿Yo?-bromeo provocando una risita por parte de su novia.

-Aparte de ti.-aclaro, siguiéndole el juego.-Es hermoso como consideraste cada minúsculo detalle hasta la extenuación para lograr que todo fuera perfecto. Nadie había hecho algo tan asombroso por mí.-acto seguido, le mostro en agradecimiento lo que podría ser la sonrisa más sincera y bella que nunca antes había visto.- Gracias, Dashi.

Sin más preámbulos, se acerco a ella y la envolvió en un tierno abrazo.

-No tienes porque agradecerme. Mientras sea por ti, vale la pena.-esta vez fue él quien sonrió.-Y diciendo esto…

La expresión conmovida de Honey cambio a una de sorpresa total al observar lo que ocurría justo en ese instante, probablemente el más inesperado de todos; ya que Tadashi se había arrodillado frente a ella, tomando su mano con delicadeza y sacando del bolsillo de su chaqueta un pequeño estuche negro.

_No lo podía creer._

-Honey Lemon. Me siento un idiota al no saber todo lo que podría decir sobre ti. Eres alegre, dulce, compasiva, inteligente, ingeniosa, burbujeante… alguien única… especial… Pero si de algo estoy seguro, es que eres la mujer de mis sueños, y no quiero desperdiciar otro momento sin tenerte a mi lado, para acompañarte por el resto de nuestros días.-al decir esto, abrió la cajita, mostrando su anhelado contenido.

**Un anillo de compromiso.**

_Era imposible._

-¿Me harías el honor de… ser la miel que endulce mi vida?

Un mar de emociones invadió por completo a la chica. Estaba en shock, estupefacta, con sus piernas flaqueando, a punto de desmayarse en cualquier momento.

_Era demasiado irreal._

-Sí… Quiero.-murmuró ignorando las lágrimas de felicidad que rodaban por sus mejillas, hasta asentir con la cabeza frenéticamente.- ¡Sí! ¡Claro que sí!

Al escuchar su afirmativa, el joven grito de euforia, y, sin poder contenerse, la levanto del suelo agarrándola de la cintura, dando un par de vueltas en el aire. Su prometida tuvo que agarrarse de su cuello para evitar caerse, riendo por las cosquillas que le daban todas esas vueltas. Finalmente, la coloco de nuevo al suelo, pero perdió el equilibrio y los dos cayeron al césped, la chica sobre el chico, estallando en carcajadas. La felicidad que experimentaban los dos era… indescriptible.

_Nada podía arruinar ese momento._

Inclino su cabeza para apoyar su frente con la suya, acercando sus labios cada vez más…

* * *

Abrió los ojos de golpe. Todo desapareció al instante. Una habitación oscura tomo su lugar, mientras los recuerdos de aquella trágica explosión, arrebatándole lo que más amaba en este mundo, invadieron su mente, rompiendo su corazón. Las lágrimas seguían brotando, pero ya no eran de alegría, sino de dolor. Ese dolor que jamás se cura, ese que te ataca y destruye por dentro, dejándote sin nada al final.

Unos brazos con marcas graves de quemaduras la rodearon, recordándole que todo estará bien, que él estaba ahí. Unas manos acarician su suave cabellera rubia, le brindan consuelo, le dan amor. Ella, aún entre sollozos, se recuesta en su lecho, como si fuera una niña pequeña necesitada de su protección. Comprende lo insignificante que se vuelve lo ajeno, como lo que parece tan importante deja de serlo, ya que aquella persona, a quien estuvo a punto de perder para siempre años atrás, lucho contra la muerte, y sobrevivió para quedarse a su lado. Sobrevivió para ver su sonrisa… aunque sea una última vez. Así que, antes de volver a caer en los tentáculos del sueño, murmura:

"_**Te amo, Tadashi" **_

* * *

**A/N: **… Creo… que me sobrepase un poquito con la narración (ja, ¿un poco? xP) Perdón, me emocione xD ¿Pero que les puedo decir? Esta es mi pareja favorita, y cuando tengo la oportunidad de escribir algo sobre ellos, la aprovecho Cx Nah, este concepto lo tengo planeado desde meses, y originalmente iba a ser un one-shot aparte, sin embargo, al no tener ideas para el conteo, pues recicle la idea y la pueden apreciar en la actualidad :P Por ser segundo lugar se merecía las mil palabras, las reglas no decían nada sobre modificar los premios, ¿eh?

Me vuelvo a disculpar por mi fanfic fail Hidashi, juro que hice mi mayor esfuerzo posible Dx

Ah, y la escena de los dientes de león están inspirados en ese clip promocional japonés de la película, ese que te golpea en tu coranzocito hasta destruirlo TTnTT (?)

Contesto de una vez sus reviews, los cuales aprecio mucho x3:

_**Chiara Polairix Edelstein: **__¡Sí! ¡No reprobé! :D (?) Que idea tan interesante, me gustaría saber más sobre ella pronto :3 Honey es especial y vive en nuestros corazones (?) ¡Gracias por leer!_

_**Pamela Butera123: **__Si tenía la inspiración… la falta de práctica, ideas y espacio de palabras, no. ¡Aww, que bien que te gusto, para ser un fail! x3 (?) Descuida, el fic Fredogo ya está en desarrollo, solo es cuestión de tiempo ;) ¡Gracias por leer!_

_**jobitachi: **__¡Awww! ¡Muchas gracias a ti! Me halagas ;u; Como mencione antes, pronto habrá más Fredogo de mi parte, eso te lo aseguro ;D ¡Gracias por leer!_

_**fan-de-caídos-del-mapa: 1.**__ Nop, ninguna e.e Ehmm… ¿Hiranna? ._.U … Temo que tampoco le veo mucho potencial :P Y aunque me gustaría leer tu futuro fic, por desgracia no sé nada de nada de la saga de Harry Potter, lo siento :c Amm, bueno, sobre los ships, el único que shippeo de Hiro es uno que invente con un personaje que en efecto soy yo, pero creo que no contaría mucho :P Himax me parece un poco terrorífico, es todo :v __**2.**__ ¡Muchas gracias! Al parecer este ship ha tenido buena recepción, por lo que me alegro mucho c: Sí, sí, tienes razón pero hablaba de vulnerable de romper su máscara de indiferencia, era en ese sentido :P Nop, no diré nada al respecto e.e __**3\. **__¡Exacto! :D Pero últimamente hemos tenido escasez de merengue y arcoíris con drogas (?) así que mejor te lanzaré un elefante vestido de hada para compensarlo x3 (?) ¡Gracias por leer!_

¡Mañana acabamos con el conteo! ¡Qué emoción! :D

¡Nos leemos mañana!

_~Tami Tamagochi._


	5. Primer Puesto

**Aviso: **Este fanfic contiene multiples ships de la película. Los ganadores fueron elegidos exclusivamente por el público y no por la autora antes de que acabara el plazo descrito. La votación está cerrada. No se permite agresión de ningún tipo por ningún medio.

**Requisitos del premio: **Un drabble/viñeta entre las 1200-1500 palabras.

**Palabras en total del capítulo: **1233.

* * *

_**Primer Lugar:**_

_Hiro &amp; GoGo._

* * *

La pelinegra reventó su bomba de chicle, sin apartar la mirada a las ruedas de su bicicleta.

-Entonces, lo que quisiste decir es… ¿quieres aplicar unas mejoras a mi traje lo antes posible?

Hiro asintió nervioso; le había dicho todo un rollo kilométrico cual discurso digno a un premio Nobel que ensayo mil veces frente a su espejo; y GoGo lo resume sin rodeos en una sola oración.

-Me parece que hay una ligera falla al frenar la velocidad tan abruptamente como sueles hacer.-ella lo volteo a ver, suspicaz.- ¡No quiero decir eso! Sé lo necesario que es para tu habilidad poder desplazarse a la aceleración que requiera la situación y ser capaz de detenerse sin derrapar, para que no corras ningún riesgo, ¿entiendes?

GoGo arqueo las cejas, impresionada. Indirectamente; el joven adolescente acababa de demostrar interés en su seguridad. Pero a ella le gustaba ir rápido y ser independiente; no necesitaba que nadie cuidara de ella.

-Comprendo.-respondió indiferente desatornillando una pieza que a primera vista parecía complejo. Hiro permaneció en silencio, esperando que dijera algo más; pero ella seguía absorta en lo suyo. Después de un lapso de tiempo que pareció eterno, la amante de la adrenalina tomo un descanso de sus labores y garabateo algo con rapidez en un pedazo de hoja de papel arrugada. Se lo lanzó sin más al pelinegro, quien lo atrapo antes de que saliera volando.- Podemos ponernos de acuerdo en donde reunirnos. Llámame cuando necesites algo.

El chico estuvo a punto de preguntarle a que rayos se refería, hasta revisar el contenido del papel.

Era su número telefónico.

Levanto la mirada para añadir algo más, sin embargo, su amiga ya había desaparecido, como si se hubiera evaporado en el aire.

Se encontraba sólo en el taller de nuevo.

* * *

La motocicleta negra frenó de último segundo frente a él, evitando por muy poco un posible choque o visita al hospital. La conductora se quito el casco que reflejaba la luz de los faroles encendidos, dejando al descubierto su rostro. No se inmuto mucho y bajo de su vehículo, casi ignorando el hecho de haber estado a punto de atropellar al joven adolescente de catorce años.

Se percato que a diferencia de siempre, el muchacho no llevaba a su robot inflable acompañándolo. Qué extraño.

-Llegaste diez minutos antes de lo acordado.-comento Hiro revisando su reloj, asombrado y buscando tema de conversación.

-Más bien TÚ llegaste media hora antes de lo acordado.-replico con una imperceptible sonrisa de triunfo.

El pelinegro no encontró una respuesta creíble y lógica para ello, ya que era cierto. Un momento, ¿Cómo sabía eso? ¿Lo estaba vigilando? Sintió un escalofrío recorrer su espalda de sólo pensarlo. Tuvo que recordarse que era solo una broma inocente, ¿no?

-Y bien… ¿nos vamos?-pregunto ella impaciente al ver la mente del chico divagando en otro planeta.

-¡Ah, sí! Perdón, acompáñame.-le pidió señalando con un ademán la ruta que tenían que seguir hacia un lugar en especifico; le hubiera gustado guiarla tomados de la mano, pero eso le valdría una golpiza en el rostro.

Luego de una breve caminata hacia su hogar, Hiro se detuvo frente a una escalera metálica de mano en la parte trasera del café, cerca de la cochera, y empezó a subir por ella con agilidad. A su amiga le pareció muy extraño el trayecto tan innecesario hasta su habitación, sin embargo, no protesto y mantuvo el paso constante detrás de él.

Después de algunos tropezones y un poquito de ayuda por parte de Hiro para aferrarse a un tubo y tomar impulso de él, llegaron al tejado del edificio, desconcertando todavía más a GoGo. ¿Qué diablos hacían los dos ahí?

-Ehmm, ¿Hiro?… Explicación. Ahora.-exigió al borde de la desesperación: nada tenía sentido.

-Tranquila, he venido aquí millones de veces y no ha ocurrido ningún incidente que lamentar. Toma asiento.-le aseguro dejándole un considerable espacio a su lado, y GoGo cedió, vacilante.

-No me refería a eso.-señalo.-Lo que quiero saber es porque me llevaste a este lugar.

-Un día de aburrimiento, hace un par de años, descubrí un acceso desconocido para mí hacia el techo. Al principio me daba un poco de miedo estar tan lejos del suelo, pero la asombrosa vista lo compensa todo ¿Acaso no es una hermosa noche?

Ella volteó a ver al cielo, y tenía razón.

Las luces de la ciudad de San Fransokio decoraban el terreno urbano cual luciérnagas impregnadas al suelo; tal como las estrellas adornaban aquel manto de un profundo negro, eso que se le hace llamar espacio exterior, siendo la cereza del pastel la luna irradiando un tenue brillo azulado que iluminaba todos los rincones de la Tierra.

-En ocasiones,-prosiguió su acompañante.-no solo vengo por la vista. En realidad, este es el sitio ideal para pensar. Tú sabes, reflexionar sobre todo. Despejar tu mente. Dibujar en una libreta lo que veas del paisaje. Valorar los pequeños detalles de felicidad de la vida. Me pareció la ubicación adecuada para diseñar las mejoras de tu traje.

-No entiendo ¿Para qué estoy aquí si tú ya has ideado varias cosas por ti mismo en este lugar?

Hiro sonrió.

-Necesitaba ayuda respecto a las medidas y algunos números importantes sobre el traje. Además… me gustaría compartir un momento a solas contigo. Tu compañía es agradable.

GoGo sintió encender un leve rubor en sus mejillas, y agradeció en silencio la oscuridad de la noche que lograba disimularlo lo suficiente.

El pelinegro saco una libreta de apuntes que llevaba consigo junto a un lápiz de punta afilada con un borrador levemente mordisqueado. Paso las hojas con rapidez, de manera que su amiga pudo apreciar de reojo algunos bocetos de armas de defensa pulcramente pinceleados, como varios retratos de paisajes nocturnos, sus amigos, su robot, su tía, Mochi...

Las páginas se detuvieron para mala fortuna del chico justo donde se encontraba un dibujo detallista retratando a su difunto hermano. Era a blanco y negro, a diferencia de los demás, con Tadashi dándole la espalda, volteando a ver al espectador y despidiéndose con un ademan. Los bordes eran suaves y opacos, simulando un efecto fantasma.

GoGo no pudo evitar acariciar el papel con la mano.

-Lo extrañas mucho, ¿no es así?

En vez de restarle importancia como solía hacer, asegurando que no era la gran cosa, decidió ser sincero por primera vez, aunque sea por solo un segundo.

-Demasiado.-murmuro él en un tono nostálgico.

Por increíble que parezca, los dos podrían jurar haber sentido la presencia de alguien más en ese instante entre ellos dos, junto a una mirada que los observaba fijamente.

De improviso el pelinegro pasó a la siguiente página, acabando con el momento.

Discutieron en esa hora las operaciones necesarias para construir las mejoras, sin estar siempre de acuerdo y bromeando de vez en cuando sobre varias anécdotas en general. Hiro saco el tema de conversación sobre ese día que su compañera uso falda por haber perdido una apuesta con Honey Lemon, recibiendo por respuesta un leve golpe de puño en su hombro por parte de GoGo, aunque sonría.

_**Su amiga sonreía, y eso era lo que importaba.**_

Las risas las alcanzo a escuchar el cuerpo celeste que los cubría con su esplendor, a miles de kilómetros de distancia. Recuerda haber escuchado las mismas risas veinte años atrás, con los padres del joven pelinegro que ocupaba hoy su lugar, junto a su compañera.

En ocasiones, se preguntaba porque los humanos eran tan raros.

* * *

**A/N: **…Nop, definitivamente no me gusta Hirogo -w- (escribir esto fue como una patada en el estómago, pero resistí :v [?]) Lo juro, por más que lea un montón de fanfics de ellos dos por aburrimiento o quien sabe que tanta teoría por parte de las fans, simplemente no son… eso :P Bueno, qué más da. Primera y última vez que escribo de esta pareja por voluntad propia xP

Pasando a otro tema… ¡Yei! ¡Es el primer fic que concluyo por completo, en menos de una semana! x3 ¡Pastelillos rositas de arcoíris con drogas, quiero decir, polvillos mágicos para todos! :D (?)

Aunque hubo veces en los que pensaba descontinuar con todo esto, seguí adelante y la verdad no me arrepiento en lo absoluto c: Pude escribir sobre parejas que nunca creí ni en mis más alocados sentimientos añadirle esa chispa que caracteriza a mis ships favoritos, tal como lograr profundizar conceptos que en realidad eran un gran reto y dolor de cabeza para inspirarme (como sucedió con el tercer puesto, claro está) Esto me fortaleció en mis habilidades de escritura, y debo admitir que incluso ya no aborrezco tanto otras parejitas por ahí como antes, no diré nombres por el bien de mi salud :3 (?)

Dejando a un lado todo ese sentimentalismo aburrido (?), quiero agradecer infinitamente a aquellos que comentaron a lo largo de esta semana, las sonrisas que me sacan al despertar y revisar que comentarios he recibido en la noche me hacen ver como una loca fangirl de cabello alocado que escribe tonterías de su película favorita en su tiempo libre frente a su familia x3 (lo cual es verdad, así que no importa, lol) Y también estoy consciente que ha muchos no fue de su agrado este fic, además de dejar pendientes otros fanfics míos que tienen mayor popularidad, pero de todas formas no pude evitar encariñarme con este y ponerme triste porque ya se acabo :c

Contesto por última vez los _reviews _del capítulo anterior, los demás lo haré por PM:

_**fan-de-caídos-del-mapa: **__Jaja, sí, y ojalá hayas disfrutado de su compañía, porque es rentado e.e (?) Así que sí me disculpas, me lo llevaré como entretenimiento para una fiesta infantil de pegasos alcohólicos anónimos. Con permiso uwu (?) Bueno, en ese caso, tal vez también yo empiece con la lectura ;) Lo sé, es algo muy triste, pero ni modo, no nos queda de otra (?) ¡Muchas gracias! Me esforcé mucho en ese capítulo porque esos dos se lo merecen x3 Y técnicamente, pues sí, sobrevivió porque yo puedo hacerlo inmortal :P (¿?) ¡Gracias por leer!_

_**Valeri12 Riffin: **__Me alegra que estés feliz, es muy gratificante como escritora :3 ¡Gracias por leer!_

_**mjoi25: **__¡Muchas gracias! TadaHoney también es una de mis parejas favoritas, y también lo shippeaba meses antes de que saliera la película x3 ¡De nuevo, gracias! Es asombroso cuando alguien te halaga de esa manera ;u; No es la primera vez que escribo de esta pareja, ya tengo varios fics de ellos dos, son muy entretenidos de escribir :3 (porque la publicidad es algo inevitable, incluso en mis fanfics uwu (?) ¡Gracias por leer!_

También a quienes le interesen, les dejo el resultado de la votación:

**No. De votantes: **12\. (se podían elegir hasta cuatro opciones)

**Puestos:**

**1.** HiroGo (8 votos)

**2.** TadaHoney (6 votos)

**3.** Hidashi (4 votos)

**4.** Gogozilla (3 votos)

**5.** Himax (2 votos)

6\. AlliCass, Hironey/HiroLemon, Honeyzilla, Kreibigail (1 voto)

En fin, ¡eso es todo!

**¡MUCHAS GRACIAS A TODOS, LOS QUIERO MUCHO, MUCHO, MUCHOOO! TTUTT **

¡Hasta la próxima!

_~Tami Tamagochi._


End file.
